Abandoned
by sl5914
Summary: 14-year old G Callen has perhaps finally found a home and a family. Will he finally find a place where he belongs or will he once again be left all alone with no one to protect him? Rated T for child abuse.


**A/N: **So, I don't quite know where I'm going with this yet, but I don't think Callen's happiness will continue. This is my first published fan fic so please review! English is not my native language so i apologize if I have made a lot of mistakes. Rated T because of future chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I of course own none of the recognized characters.

Please enjoy! :-)

**Abandoned **

He chased the little blond girl through the garden while she giggled. She had a hard time breathing from the running and the laughing and the older boy couldn't help but laugh as well. G Callen felt truly happy. Happier than he ever had felt before. Alina surprised him by suddenly running towards him and jump into his arms hugging him with surprisingly force for a 4-year old.

"I love you big brother" She said before she loosened her grip and ran towards the house and her mother who had called them telling dinner was ready.

Callen stood stunned left in the garden for a second while he watched his foster sister go inside the house. Her words had left him with such a warm feeling, a feeling that Callen wasn't use to have. In all his 14 years he never had a person telling him that they loved him. Sure, some people had told him that they cared throughout the years, and a few of those had actually meant it. But never before had anyone told him that they loved him. Callen smiled as he started to walk towards the house and whispered:

"I love you too little sister."

He had stayed with the Rostoff family for almost three months now. It was the longest he ever had stayed in a placement and it had made him hope. Maybe this was the place. Maybe he would be able to stay here. Callen had even made some friends in school because of it. Normally he never would let anybody in because in that way it would hurt to leave when his foster families shifted him of to somebody else. But this place was different. The Rostoff family was nice and they really did care about him. They were interested in how he did in school, they asked him how his days were and they were always nice to him. Callen had had placements that weren't that pleasant with people who only cared about the money the government paid them for him but those times were over now. Callen had found himself his home.

Callen's happiness lasted for another couple of weeks before it all changed one Sunday evening. Callen was enjoying the Sunday feast that Agnessa, Alina's mother, always cooked on Sundays. The family usually all came together but tonight Alina's father Leonid was working. Callen hadn't quite figured out yet what Leonid's job was, but he worked a lot providing for the family. Even sometimes on Sundays.

As they finished the meal Agnessa asked Callen to take Alina upstairs and play. Callen had sensed that something was off and that Agnessa had been acting weird during dinner. Normally Agnessa never tell them to go upstairs and she had never told Callen to preoccupy Alina like that before, but Callen had learned from former foster families not to ask questions and took Alina upstairs to her room.

When it got late Agnessa came and put Alina to bed. Callen had really grown to care for this family, just as they cared for him, so he couldn't resist asking Agnessa when they were outside Alina's room if something was wrong.

"Everything is fine G. Promise me not to worry about a thing, okay?" She said with her thick accent and a smile. She sounded convincing and he calmed down a bit. But still, he felt a tension and he couldn't help but to stay alert. Agnessa noticed how anxious Callen was and took him into a hug.

"How about some candy and TV, huh? Maybe there is a good movie on"

Callen couldn't help but smile at the offer and they walked down in the living room. Agnessa had been spoiling Callen ever since he had arrived at her house. She had felt bad for the boy who clearly hadn't been treated right in his life. He had looked so scared when he practically had been dragged inside their front door by his social worker and the purple bruise around his eye had confirmed what horrible things this boy had been forced to go through. At that moment she had decided that no matter how much time she would have to put into this boy, she would prove to him that the world was filled with love and compassion as well.

Callen sat down at the sofa and zapped through the channels to find something good while Agnessa went to the kitchen to get some snacks. As she scrambled in the kitchen, Callen heard the front door open. He went to see who it was because it couldn't have been Leonid since Callen hadn't heard a car. But as he walked into the hall he saw Leonid standing there, with his boots and briefcase thrown on the ground. Callen immediately recognized how bad the situation was. He was looking at a drunk man.

Leonid raised his head and spotted Callen. As a reflect Callen immediately took a step back. Through experience he knew that alcohol meant trouble and that trouble usually meant pain. Agnessa had heard the door as well and she now stood behind Callen with her hands on his shoulders. Leonid took a step closer towards them and Callen's body tensed. He didn't know why he was this scared; Leonid had always been good to him. But Callen had never seen him like this and he couldn't suppress what his past had taught him. He was ready to run by the slightest hint of aggression from Leonid.

But then the man in front of him did something Callen never saw coming. He broke down crying. Agnessa rushed to her husband, hugged him and told him that everything was going to be alright. He kept on crying and crying and even when Callen laid in his bed that night he could hear the big man sob downstairs.

Leonid had lost his job, and by that, his permission to stay in the country with his family. It all happened so fast and before Callen even noticed he sat with his packed bag in the kitchen waiting for Ms. Jackson, his social worker, to pick him up. Agnessa cried when she told Callen that they had to leave, and Leonid had hugged him and told him that he was truly sorry that they couldn't take him with them. Alina hadn't quite understood it all but now she had finally realized that she never was going to see her big brother again. She cried and wouldn't let go of Callen and he couldn't help but to let his own tears fall as well. He had never before felt like he had a home like this and he honestly hadn't thought he would be forced to leave it. He cried in his own desperation, cursing at the universe for being so unfair. He had finally found it. He had found his place. And now, it was being taken away from him, just as fast as it had been given.

When Ms. Jackson had arrived they all had to participate to get Alina of Callen. Callen received hugs and wet kisses as a goodbye before he was escorted back to Ms. Jackson's car and put in the backseat along with his backpack.

"I really thought I had found a place for you this time Callen, I really did. But no worries, I've already found a new place for you. His name is…"

Callen stopped paying attention to her words as he turned his head to look out through the back window as the Rostoff house became smaller and smaller. His tears was almost blinding his vision as he sat back and watched Ms. Jackson babble words he didn't hear as an old feeling came back.

He was alone and abandoned. Again.


End file.
